Antennas having the capability of multiple frequency band operation are known in the art. It is desirable to provide isolation between the multiple frequency bands. Conventionally this is done by filtering the bands by filters outside the antenna body, which requires added hardware and space.
It would be advantageous to provide a multiple frequency band antenna having isolation between the bands achieved within the body of the antenna.